The Doctor's daughter
by Unicorns poop glitter
Summary: WARNING:This story is gonna be confusing if you don't know what Doctor Who is either! Stevie is a fox mutant that used to live with her mom Rose Tyler, she then was captured by the school and met Max and the flock. Then she goes off on her own, she saved her dad from regenerating once but then he regenerated from the masters machine turning into the 10th doctor, more info in story!
1. Chapter 1

Stevie is a fox mutant that used to live with her mom Rose Tyler, she then was captured by the school and met Max and the flock. Then she goes off on her own, she saved her dad from regenerating once but then he regenerated from the masters machine turning into the 10th doctor. So right now it's the 10th doctor, my favorite doctor. It's all out of order and the doctors companion is Clara right now since I didn't want Donna or Martha, and I've never really liked Amy, Sorry for those of you who do. Then she meets the freedom fighters and Gaang, read to find out everything else.

**Hey**** guys, I'm adding a lot of stuff to this story! It's a a crossover with Avatar the last air bender, Maximum Ride, and obviously Doctor who. I removed Twilight from it but maybe if I continue this onto another story I will add them in as part of the new adventure. Anyway! Here you go!**

Stevie's POV

I struggled against the ropes tieing me to a pole in the middle of the fire nation tent, I was fire nation prisoner 7892, they only want me because of my past and because I know the whereabouts of Max and the Flock. They also may be slightly interested with my dad, but only a little.

"Hey Foxy! You hungry yet?" Asked Muscles, he is the guard in charge of watching over me, they aren't taking any chances, they can't let me escape. I sighed and kept staring at my foot, I had my knife hidden in my boot. Dad would be disappointed, but when your on earth and on the run you need more than a sonicscrewdriver. And sometimes there isn't always water for me to bend, or I'm held in a metal prison. You see, I'm not the avatar, in fact he's been missing for 100 years, it was knowledge I was born with. I was born that year and usually Time Lord knowledge is passed on, I'm the Daughter of Rose Tyler and The Doctor, in case you wanted to know. Dad almost regenerated because of the time vortex but I saved him by absorbing the extra energy, I used to look more like my mom, shoulder length blonde hair and her facial features.(She used to look like Jenny, the Doctors fake daughter who we haven't seen since that day...)

Anyway, now I have waist length curly hair, it's a dirty blonde color, so more like my mom and dad's hair color together. The reason why it's curly is just because that's the way my regeneration changed it, not a thing I got from family genes. I am shorter now, I used to be 5'2", now I'm only 5 feet tall. I always wear boots and skinny jeans, only because they are tighter so the loose clothe doesn't get caught in something during battle. I wear t-shirts and have a thick fur coat because I am constantly travelling. And finally I have one violet eye and one blue eye.

Moving on, I was put on earth with my mother for a while but then used my time manipulator from Uncle Jack, but he doesn't want me to call him uncle because he thinks when I'm old enough we can date, as if. Anyway, I went back in time and went to the time of the avatar. But since the avatar has been missing I don't know if I can really call it the avatar time anymore... Anyway, I was taken by the school when I was an infant, it was when they sent their fake alien race to go after my parents that they stole me. They knew all about me and they found me to interesting to forget about. When I was about ten I escaped with the flock, we lived in some mountains. We went on with our life after Jeb left and fought to defeat the school.

Just to be clear I'm part arctic fox, so I have fox ears and a long white fox tail, I love my tail, its really soft and keeps my legs warm at night. I can transform into a fox, turn invisible, talk to animals, and breath underwater.

Then my dad found me, he used the TARDIS to track me down, it kept sending him to random Stevie's because Stevie Vixen Tyler is apparently a pretty common name. I left with him, he took me back to see my mom, I lived with her all her life, my dad couldn't handle staying on earth so he would visit a couple times a week for a whole day. She died at age 105, it was hard watching my mother age, it made me sad realizing everyday she saw me as, well, me. Never ageing in appearance, staying young and functioning when I should have been 75 years old. I watched as her fragile body took it's last breathe, my dad was there, the month before her death he had came and stayed with us. He knew she was going to die soon and didn't want to be off travelling when she died.

We spent a month taking pictures, going on vacations that she could participate in, like going to the beach. We also celebrated her last birthday, her 105th. It was only a week later that she had been in the hospital and took her last breath. Anyway, we've been focusing to much on my past, back to the present. I continued to try to bend my leg at an awkward and impossible angle to try and get my knife to cut the rope.

"Ah! Come on!" I heard from outside, it was a not so manly voice, I heard fire bending and water bending, I then realized I can bend myself out of these ropes. I looked around for water and found some on the tray five feet away from me. They left it there to taunt me, I bent the water out of the cup and cut the rope holding my wrists. I then quickly ran out of the tent and found a full on fight going on. I saw a bucket of water and bent it to attack muscles, he pissed me off to many times for me to count.

I bent the water into a whip shape and, well, whipped him. He turned around no longer paying attention to the people he had been fighting. He smirked.

"Well, if it isn't little Foxy. I would kill you but we need you, so either you go nicely or, I break you arms and legs and carry you." He said in a sickly sweet voice. I glared.

"How bout, no." I said, I then shifted into a huge fox, did I mention I can change the size of my fox shape when I want to? No, well now you know. I lunged for him but he slapped me, I fell to my side and whimpered. I then stood back up and grew to the size of a horse, he adopted a scared look. I lunged again and this time pinned him and snarled in his face. It was a warning, he was going to go back to his general and tell him the story of the girl who can shift into a horse sized wolf.

I then scared him off, all during this time the other fire nation were distracting the people who were fighting against them, there were several, two water nation people, and a boy with arrows on his body... No way! He must be the avatar! And just minutes before I kept saying he had disappeared 100 years ago. You must think I'm a liar now!

The rest seemed familiar but I don't know how, oh well! I looked around and saw one guy knocking out guard after guard, this was just as easy as child play so it doesn't surprise me. The others seemed to need help though. I sighed, might as well as help them! I ran up to a guard the water nation boy was attacking, I did a jump kick, then punched him.

"Hey!" The water nation boy said, so that's where that voice came from! I giggled, I may be a tomboy but I giggle when I'm fighting, this is what I did for fun when I was a child. You may call me evil but it was only erasers or fire nation that I had fought. I then ran up to another guard and used my earth bending to shoot him in the air, I then watched as he flew miles away in amusement. This went on for a while, I would kick, punch, pop eardrums, and use other fighting techniques on the fire nation that I learned with the flock. Good practice.

Once the last fire nation guard was down I noticed I have a new found burn on my arm, it started to heal before my eyes, but it still left a scar that was pretty deep, it was right on my inner wrist. Great, another one. I turned to see the people coming my way and I stood with my head held high.

"Who are you? Why were the fire nation keeping you prisoner?"Asked the none manly voiced guy, I'll call him squeaker. The rest of them were staring at my fox ears, squeaker was a bit slow to notice but when I didn't answer his question right away, he seemed to notice. He gasped dramatically and pointed crazily shaking his arm at my ears. I was also wagging my tail so he saw that to.

"Ah! Please don't hurt me! I'm innocent I tell you! Innocent!" He said hiding behind the water nation girl who turned her head to glare at him. I bet they're brother and sister. I giggled a little and dusted of my pants, I grabbed my bag and turned back to them.

"Why I was kept by the fire nation isn't important. Or any of your concern, what I wanna know is who are you, you guys seem familiar, are you famous or something?" I asked turning my direction to the tall guy with hook swords. He smirked.

"You could say that, ever looked at the wanted posters?" He asks, I nod. I look at them whenever I can, ripping my picture down, I would only stay for a while though.

"I'm Jet, part of the freedom fighters." He said, I nodded. That's cool but I have done so much more than simply raid fire nation camps.

"Cool, I guess." I said, I looked to my watch and saw it was midnight. My dad was coming to visit tomorrow... or I guess today, whatever, so I was really anxious. Of course I have to have full rest in order to stay awake to see him. I sighed.

"Well, it was nice meeting you all but I gotta find some place to set up camp." I said and started walking away, Jet grabbed my arm, stopping me in my tracks.

"You can stay with us! We don't mind! Right guys? And you can stay to!" He said to the gang of three. Arrows started blabbering about how cool it was gonna be to camp out in the forest with freedom fighters. Jet looked at me with pleading eyes, I had no clue why. I could still have dad come, maybe they have real beds, sleeping in a nice warm bed would be nice after the past week of staying in that tent tied to the pole.

"Fine, but I don't know how long I can stay." I said, he chuckled.

"You've been a prisoner of the fire nation for how long? I don't know how you could have anything scheduled." He said joking, I just stood there as he laughed, we then headed to this camp.

Hour later...

"We're here!" Jet announced, when we got there, there was a group waiting for us, and I noticed one certain person. He was taller than last time I saw him, he has also cut his hair, that's a surprise! He now has shaggy short hair, well short enough for him. He was wearing his usual attire. Can you guys guess who it is? Well if you guessed spongebob where the f*** were you this whole time?

"Stevie?" He asked stepping away from the group, I rolled my eyes.

"How many fox mutants do you know Fang?"

**I hope you liked it! I'll try to update soon! R&R! Please no Flames!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I hope you like this story, hopefully as I continue to write it will be more clear if your confused at all. Anyway, I don't own Maximum Ride, Avater: The Last Airbender, or Doctor Who. All I own is my character Stevie (changing the name  
). Anyway, enjoy!**

Stevie's POV

He looked at me completely shocked about my bluntness when I haven't seen him in about a year... or three. I really don't know why the fire nation would think I knew where they were, I haven't seen the whole flock in about three years. Apparently they need to do their research.

"So... you guys know each other?" Squeaker asked, I like the nickname, I'm sticking to it. Fang came up to me and did the most un-Fang-like thing ever...he hugged me, so tight I felt the air leave my lungs.

"Fa-Fang, c-can't breathe!" I hissed, he quickly dropped me, I didn't even realize he had lifted me in the air, but he didn't let me catch my breather before he started to talk.

"Stevie! I haven't seen you in years! How are you?! Did the school get you again? The fire nation? What are you doing here?!" He asked, I blinked, did he become part Nudge last I saw him?

"Well, I feel like crap, so you know same old same old. The school did actually get me, but only for the second year since I saw you, tested on me and gave me some new powers. I broke out with a couple other kids, they formed a "Flock" of their own but I already had you guys! And also these guys just saved me from hell at the fire nation concentration camp. They were gonna beat me till I told 'em the location of you guys, I would have died there before telling 'em where you guys were." I said, I ramble a lot so get used to it! I get it from my dad...

"I'm- I'm sorry" He said, he had sadness and memories flashing in his eyes, the understanding of being experimented on is not understandable by normal people who have normal parents and a normal (boring) life, going to school, having normal boring friends, etc.

"It's okay! It's all over now! Now! Where is the rest of the flock?" I asked, his eyes filled with guilt, I can read him like Max, but Max may be better considering their dat-

"I left them, me and Max broke up and I thought I was putting them in danger, I thought the school was tracking me, but I soon found out after I left they weren't and aren't." He said, well forget what I was saying before, I guess their not dating. I stood there for a minute, in shock.

"But... Iggy couldn't stand all the drama with Max and you know Gazzy follows Iggy anywhere. Well, they came with me." He said smirking his knowing smirk, I squealed as Iggy and Gazzy pushed their way through the crowd.

"Steve!" Iggy screamed making some of the elders around him glare but he couldn't care less.

"Igster! Gasman!" I yelled, I ran toward Iggy expecting just to tackle him in a hug since he can't see me coming, but instead he caught me by the waist. I froze with my hands in the air and my wolf ears perked up, which made some people notice them. I looked at him with wide confused innocent eyes, my tail wagged at the possibility, can he..?

"Iggy can you...?" I asked, he knew exactly what I was asking, he nodded slowly as a wide grin spread across his face, almost touching ear to ear!

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! IGGY! YOU CAN SEE! IT'S A MIRACLE!" I screamed as my tail wagged crazily and I jumpped up and down straddling his waist and hugging him super tight, Iggy and I have always been best friends, so long that even my dad, that I only see about once a week knows we're best friends. I got off Iggy and went and hugged Gazzy, man I missed that kid!

"Okay, well, this is all very touching and all but can we get to this hideout now?" Katara asked, she kept staring at Iggy, Fang, and Jet, geez, what a girl! She doesn't even know them but she likes 'em cause they're hot. She would never understand Iggy's pain when his parents wanted to sell him out, or when Fang's temper, she can have Jet, I don't know what kind of girl he needs.

"oh, yeah. Um, Stevie, it's sort of in the trees." Iggy said, I felt my face pale and my stomach got butterflies, I felt like I was gonna throw up. I dont' have wings for a reason! Okay, well... the scientists would have given me wings if they wanted to either if I was scared of heights or not. Yeah, that's right, I'me scared of heights! So what! I'm not supposed to fly! I have fox ears and a tail! Not wings.

"Right, well, I'll be staying down here waiting for my dad, he should be here in a few hours. I'll just stay in his ship." I said, Fang smirked and Iggy laughed.

"His ship? Is he bringing a boat on land?" Asked Aang, I laughed sheepishly.

"suuure!" I said, Gazzy was practically jumping with excitement when I noticed him, he loved my dad and how cool it was to save the world from aliens, even if my dad and I are also aliens.

"Yes! I can't wait to see the Doctor! I wanna hear his recent stories!" Gazzy exclaimed, then I heard a whooshing sound, now usually you wouldn't noticed the TARDIS landing noise but that's when we or he lands in a big noisy city, we, the freedom fighters and I, are in the middle of the forest at night, so it's very noticeable. Iggy, Fang, and Gazzy already know what that sound, of course everyone else is looking around confused. Then The TARDIS materialized about 20 feet from where we were standing.

I glanced from the little flock here and smirked, daring them to race me to the TARDIS, I heard the door start to creek and I bolted to see my dad and his current companion, Clara Oswin Oswald. I made it first and Fang didn't seem to happy about it, poor sport. Iggy and Gazzy were just trying to catch their breathe.

"Hey dad! I didn't know you were coming till tomorrow-" I stopped talking when I saw Captain Jack standing there, I smirked.

"What'cha doin' here Captain?" I asked, he smirked.

"Can't I see my favorite girl?" He asked grabbing my chin, he kissed me on the forehead, I swatted him jokingly, then my dad showed up behind him and Clara on his heels.

"Stevie! What are you doing in the middle of the forest? Iggy! Fang! Gazzy! My favorite boys!" Dad said pushing past Jack. I laughed as Jack sighed in defeat, Clara also pushed past him, I don't know why but Clara and Jack HATE each other. Good thing they won't travel together for to long, maybe 10-15 years, or less, depending on how long Clara wants to stay.

"That's not a boat!" Aang pointed out, I rolled my eyes. Dad looked at his surroundings and then noticed the arrows on Aang's body. He slipped his glasses on and walked up to Aang, he examined his arm.

"the Avatar, amazing!" Dad said, I laughed.

"I could have told you that! You didn't need to go and grab the kids arm!" I told him, he shrugged, Aang looked shocked then tried to point out he was older.

"Actually I'm technically 100 years old! So I'm way-"

"Younger than me." I said cutting him off, he looked at me confused, I sighed.

"I'm 150 years old." I said.

"Yep! Still just a baby!" Dad said as he took his sonicscrewdriver out and started zapping the shadows, I rolled my eyes.

"Dad, you know that it's night and we would dead by now if there were and Vashta Nerada." I said, he looked back to me and put his screwdriver back.

"I knew that, but I actually meant to come here tomorrow, I was gonna have a little adventure before though and The TARDIS brought me here, it doesn't seem to be any alien life...yet. Or maybe she just missed you!" He said giving me a goofy smile. I ran to the TARDIS and hugged her at one of the corners. My home, the place I was born. It was comforting to have her so close. She hummed in pleasure, I was like her little girl.

I patted her then turned ready to explain things to Jet and the freedom fighters, and just as expected, they looked just as confused as I expected them.. Ugh! So much work!

**Okay, I hoped you liked it, so next time it will start with them after they explained cause I don't wanna use a chapter to explain that stuff, if there is anything you wanna know I'll make a chapter answering your questions, just comment them! I look everyday for a week! Thanks! Ba-bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I am updating sooner than last time! Yay! Anyway, here's the story! I don't own anything other than parts of the plot and my OC.**

Stevie's POV

"And that's my life! Any questions?!" I asked after my hour long explanation of my life and how I got here today. Everyone had their mouths agape in shock, except My Dad, Jack, Fang, Gazzy, Clara, and Iggy of course.

"So to sum it up you're a mutant who is also an alien, and your 150 years old." Squeaker said holding his chin in thought, I nodded, he hummed in thought then started flying around me.

"You don't look like an alien." He said, I rolled my eyes.

"How would you know what an alien looks like?" I asked getting slightly angry now, he shrugged.

"Aren't aliens big green and slimy with extra eyes and antennas?" He asked, I rolled my eyes again, what a stereotypical thing to say!

"Well, obviously you know nothing about aliens, there isn't a single race of aliens that I know that look like that." I stated quiet angrily, He continued to circle me but Katara pulled him away and started scolding him, I simply rolled my eyes and turned my attention to my dad.

"So, you really think that we're in danger?" I asked him, he shrugged and turned to the crowd.

"Has anybody gone missing recently? Any strange sickness? Anybody growing these weird green masks on their face? Constantly asking 'Are you my Mummy'?" He asked turning and glaring at Jack at the end, Jack looked appalled that he would bring it up right now.

"It was one time! I didn't know that was going to happen! If it weren't for that mishap I wouldn't be here! I wouldn't even know you!" He said matter of factly.

"yeah, and I wouldn't have to endure the pain of seeing you every day." Clara mumbled, for some reason she hates Jack. I'm not sure why but I've never been quiet fond of her either **(AN: I love Clara she's an awesome companion!)**.

"But-"

"Oh come on dad! He's got a point! Where would you be if Jack wasn't always there for you!?" I questioned, dad sighed in defeat and went back to scanning the area, Jack was looking at me and I turned my head to look back.

"What?" I asked, he smirked.

"Thanks for defending me."

"Well, you are my uncle!" I said, he laughed and went off to scan the area as well.

"So, are we going up to this fort or not?" I asked, the crowd of un-known started going up by ropes, five ropes so five at a time.

"Need a lift Steve? Or would you rather endure the pain of going up slowly by rope?" Fang asked, Iggy ran up to us.

"NO! I wanna carry Steve! I always did before!" He complained, I rolled my eyes and turned into a baby fox about as big as Fang and Iggy's foot. Fang grabbed me up in his arms before Iggy could and childishly stuck his tongue at Ig.

"Fine! I wanna carry her next time!" Iggy said, my dad then yelled at them.

"Stop fighting over my daughter in front of me! It's disturbing!" He said then went back to messing with his vortex manipulator, Fang suddenly shot into the air, I squeezed my eyes closed. I HATE heights!

We landed on a plat from, about 1 minute later Fang was still holding me.

"Um..." He put me down on my feet and hesitantly let my waist go, I smiled at him sheepishly and then the TARDIS materialized right next to me, I opened the door and ran right in hugging the counsel.

"I missed you!" I said, she hummed and the lights on the counsel glowed brighter.

"Hey! Why didn't I get a hug! Didn't you miss me?!" Asked Jack, I rolled my eyes.

"Your a perverted old guy!" I yelled, Clara laughed.

"Not much older than you though." He said.

"Don't start!" Dad yelled at him, I finally let go of the TARDIS.

"It's good to be home."


End file.
